Mechanically driven clipper blades, especially those used on animals, typically operate in a rugged environment. Generally, the clipper blades are not cleaned or disinfected between uses. This practice typically leaves hair or debris in and on the clipper blades. The debris often contains bacteria, which passes from one person or animal to the next when using the same clipper blades. In addition, during operation, unless a suitable lubricant is applied to the clipper blades, heat caused by friction between the blades builds up, which reduces the efficiency of the clippers and can cause discomfort if the blades touch the animal's skin during the cutting operation. Finally, unless the clipper blades are properly cared for, rust or corrosion along with deposit buildup may harm the blades, can dull the cutting edge and reduce the overall useful life of the clipper blades.
It is known to use an existing solution containing petroleum solvents to clean and store clipper blades. Such a solution has several disadvantages including the possibility that it may cause severe skin irritation. In addition, it is also known to store razor blades in mineral oil to reduce deposit build-up.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new and improved composition, and method for using the same, for cleaning and disinfecting clipper blades and the like.